What Don't you Know?
by SketchGal2
Summary: A Saturday night of hanging out with friends turns into a night of revelation, for both Sheldon and Jess. Based on "On Notice" and "Treble Cleft" and "Storm before the Calm".


This oneshot is based on the Wings pairing I've been writing. Basically from my stories **Treble Cleft, Storm before the Calm **and **On Notice.** Hopefully I'll be updating my other stories as well since spring break started. Check out those stories when you get the chance! =D

Enjoy!

* * *

Within the Hawkes-Angell household sat Sheldon Hawkes, Jessica Angell-Hawkes, Lindsay Monroe, Don Flack and Danny Messer. Jess held her 3-month old daughter Anya at the kitchen table with Lindsay sitting across from her, and Sheldon held her twin brother Lafayette in the living room on the floor with Danny and Flack.

"Hey Jess?" Lindsay asked, reaching over the table to fill Anya's bottle with formula.

"Hm?"

"What don't you know about Hawkes?" she continued. Jess gently bounced Anya on her lap, thoughtfully, dwellling on the question. The two had learned more and more about each other while they dated and during the few months of their engagement. Although the two had uncovered some surprises about each other, but nothing too dire. Like Hawkes' fascination with

"Well, I can tell you something I do know..." Jess said smilingslyly, causing Lindsay to lean in close as if the best secret of the century was about to be told. Anya giggled, reaching to touch her mother's cheek.

"He speaks fluent spanish" Jess said triumphantly. Lindsay's face fell, and Jess's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh I knew that" she said taking Anya, and placing her on on her lap.

"How?" Jess asked disapointedly. She had just discovered when the twins were born of Hawkes' spanish speaking. The day Lafayette and Anya were brought home from the hospital, Jess had found Sheldon curled up with the twins speaking something other than english.

"What are you saying?" she had asked laughing, while settling beside him. He looked at her grinning.

"A Lullabye...for my little angels..." he had replied kissing their foreheads, as they were drifting off to sleep. Jess watched as he continued holding them falling asleep himself slowly. She picked the twins up carefully, and put them in their new cribs before laying down with Sheldon. She watched him sleep. His face peaceful, young...handsome and his lips-

"Jess!" Lindsay said, shaking Jess who had become dazed, with a wide smile on her face. Anya was whining, reaching out for her mother. Jess snapped out of it, and pulled Anya back onto her lap. "What were you saying?" she asked shaking her head. Lindsay stared at her, with her lips pursed.

"Heya Hawkes?" Don said, while sprawled out on the couch. Danny was at the foot of the couch watching television, while Sheldon was at the floor at the foot of another couch. Lafayette was on his lap facing him a finger in his mouth, as Sheldon nuzzled his nose.

"Hm?"

"What don't you know about Jess?" Danny turned to Sheldon, becoming interested with the conversation and bored with the tv.

"I dunno...I learn something new about her everyday...which just makes me lo-"

"Okay. Okay. Be specific" Don said rolling his eyes. It annoyed him sometimes that Sheldon could say the perfect things, even when his wife wasn't within earshot to hear it. It made him want smack him. The smartass.

Sheldon grinned as if he heard what he was thinking, while Lafayette patted his shoulder.

"Well I do know she can cook...somewhat..."he said innocently, and Don looked at Danny rolling his eyes again.

"What doesn't she know about you?" Danny asked.

Sheldon thought for a moment as Lafayette began wriggling out of his arms to Don. Don smiled moving to the floor to hold him, and sat next to Sheldon. At times it bothered Sheldon, to have his and Jess' precious babies too far away from them even in their own house. Although he didn't drop any too big hints about it, it had always showed on his face; A look of sadness and dread. A look that was equally reciprocated in Jess' voice.

Sheldon looked at the kitchen hurriedly as Jess before shaking his head. Don's face dropped.

"Shel...You never told her about Aid-?"

"SHHH!"

"That's somethin you shoulda told her when _before _ya got married" Danny retorted, causally. A solemn look passed on Sheldon's face.

It had been a while since he thought of Aiden last. He'd been pretty busy with work, and his family for a while now and everything else inbetween. The thought of his relationship with Aiden, hadn't been processed. Right now it hurt to to think about it. Her death....what they had together...He had felt the same as he had felt with Kara...before what happened to her...

"Shel, don' worry about it alright? It's in the past. The future is Jess, and your little Hawkies," Don said shaking Sheldon's shoulder gently while Danny nodded in agreement. Sheldon looked at Lafayette, who shared his mother's complexion, but his large light brown eyes and curly hair. Anya's hair was curly also, and she shared her mother's complexion, and her father's eyes. Lafayette started to whine and struggled out of Don's grasp, and made his way to his father giggling.

"Already tired of yer uncle Donny?" Danny said laughing. Sheldon smiled as he held his son, and planted kisses on his cheek.

"_Mi hermoso hijo_" he said softly, as Lafayette looked up at him and his eyes began to close. Don looked at Danny.

"We _really_ need to teach 'em some Italian"

"Agreed"

Sheldon and Jess' guests left soon after, saying their goodbyes and made promises to meet up again at another's house. It was a rarity that all of them were able to just hang out and talk for as long as they did. With as many of their friends together as they did. Next time they hoped Mac, Stella and Adam would be able to join in. Maybe even Sid if he wasn't too busy with his family.

Lafayette and Anya had been tucked away in their cribs, but Jess and Shldon stayed in their rooms folding clothes up and putting diapers away.

"Shel?" Jess said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sheldon looked at her,an almost weary look was on his face, after placing the twins' diaperbag under their changing table.

"Yes?" Jess pulled him into a sudden hug, holding him tightly.

"I know about you and Aiden..." she started before Sheldon gently pulled her away.

"I'm okay Jess" he said, while leaving the room. Jess looked at the floor before charging right after him. She knocked him to the ground, herself falling on top of him.

"Jess?" he said laughing, but Jess covered his mouth and alarm spread on his face. On her face was worry, and hurt.

"Your not okay...you didn't even tell me that you and Aiden..."she started, removing her hand from his mouth and wrapping her arms about his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around her body. A moment of gentle breathing and silence ensued.

"I thought it didn't matter that much to you...I didn't want to upset you or anything.I haven't thought of her for while until Don and Danny brought her up earlier" he finally said. Jess sat up, as did Sheldon, and they both looked into each other's eyes.

"It does matter a lot to me. She was a important person in your life. The only thing you told me about her is that she was a coworker that you all really cared about...and she died trying to find her friend's rapist. And Kara...you didn't tell me anything about her.I didn't even know she existed until Flack mentioned a case in passing one day...that connected you to it..." Sheldon's gaze was fixed on her, and he didn't say a word as Jess stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I want you to be happy too Shel. You keep keeping important things from people who really care about you. What happens when Laf and An grow up..." she trailed off, when Sheldon immediately got up and walked away. Jess got to her feet and jumped on his back with a loud grunt. He tottered a bit before gaining his balance and laughed.

"I think we're a little old for this Jess...Youch!" Jess flicked both his ears, and wiggled around until Sheldon made his way to the couch. She hopped off his back but when Sheldon laid on his back she wrapped both her legs around his torso. Sheldon looked at her, his large eyes rounding.

"Sheldon, look me in the eyes and tell me...no _promise_ me that you will talk to me about Aiden, and Kara more. I'm your wife. I share my pain with you, and you do the same. And you'll also promise you won't keep anything else like this again because you think it'll hurt the family. Right now." she said in hushed tones gazing deep into his eyes. Sheldon blinked slowly, before untangling himself from her and gazing into her eyes.

"I promise Jess. I love you and Laf and An so much. I just thought-" Jess glared at him.

"Stop thinking then-" she said, brushing a rough kiss on his lips. He did the same suddenly, then pushed her down on the couch. They came up for air when a beeper went off a few minutes later.

"I think that's mine" the two said a the same time reaching for their own on the coffee table in front of them. They both held their beepers to their ears and Sheldon put his down. Jessica bit her lip as she got up and went into the kitchen sighing and grabbing her cellphone from the table. It rung in her hands, and she opened it. Sheldon got up and strolled over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck rocking her.

"Okay...thanks..." she said into the phone before blowing out a deep breath, and holding Sheldon's arms.

"I can't believe it...Stella got on a lead on a case we've been working on. And Another body was found...I have to go" she said sadly out Sheldon's arms now, and Sheldon kissed her lips resting his hands on her hips.

"I can't believe it either..." Sheldon remarked kissing her again, as she tried to move away from him, but an unknown force continuing to keep her kissing him.

"You probably should go..."Sheldon said softly, with each word puncuated by a kiss. Crying came from inside the apartment. The two stopped and speed-walk to the twins room. Jess stopped at the doorway as Sheldon entered the room hovering over the cribs.

"shh.. shh.." he whispered holding Anya in his arms. He looked up and saw Jess gone from the doorway. He held Anya whose had cries died down, but seconds later Jess came in dressed in jeans, and a t-shirt. She walked over to Sheldon and Anya kissing both their foreheads.

"I love you two very much!" she said, before moving over to Lafayette's crib, whom was asleep and carefully to place kiss on his forehead as well.

"My precious little boy._ Je t'aime mon fils_" she continued softly.

She then rushed out of the room, tears stinging her eyes and Sheldon followed after her. She stood at the door. Sheldon smiled at her, and became reminded of when Jess was fist returning to work from her maternity leave. She stayed at the front door as she did, struggling not to cry as Sheldon held the twins, who were very tiny at the time, in his arms.

"Jess...we'll be here" he said, and had said those many months ago. She whimpered and put her fist into her mouth before slamming the door behind her. There was wailing, which disappeared as soon as Jess left the apartment. When she came home it was a different story. She was tired, and cheerful. Glad to be back to work and happy to see her babies and husband. Sheldon knew it would happen again.

Jess looked at Sheldon playing with the baby and smiled, drawing in a sharp breath. This wasn't the time to cry. Things had worked out.

There were quite a bit of things that Jess did not know about Sheldon, and things Sheldon did not know about Jess. They did know however that they loved each other, their family and friends with all of their hearts.

* * *

What do you think?

A review about it would be lovely...=D


End file.
